Game Night
by evilsweetie
Summary: Harry and Ginny deside to hold a game night when all the kids are off to Hogwarts. little DH spoilers...FIN!
1. The Idea

I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 1

The Idea

It's been 21 years since the downfall of Voldy and everything was so well with Harry that he thought why not throw a party. Ginny and his kids were off at Hogwarts, along with everyone else's kids. So he decided to talk to Ginny about it and she gladly agreed.

"That's a wonderful idea Hun. We could invite EVERYONE!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well not everyone dear but a party of those we went to school with," Harry said smiling.

"Ok, so whom will we invite?" she asked.

"Well Ron and Hermione for one."

"Naturally."

"And George and Angelina."

"Ok."

Dean and Luna, Seamus and Blaise, and even Draco and Pansy."

"Ewww do we have too?" Ginny said sticking her tongue out jokingly.

"Well if Blaise comes so do they."

"Ok" she said kissing Harry's check softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it; more chapters are on their way. This was more of a background thing. r&r.

Malinda


	2. The Plan

Again I own nothing. But I wish I could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The Plan

The day came for the party rather quickly. They had to wait a while for Harry's whole plan to work.

"Harry dear, why all the fire whisky? What do you have planned?" Ginny questioned and somehow inherited Mrs. Wesley's I-know-your-up-to-something-and-you-better-tell-me-now look.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. You will see my beautiful plan soon enough," and at this you heard a knock at the door.

"Who would be here now? It's only 6, our party doesn't start till 7:30," Ginny said.

"That's Ron and Hermione. I told them to come over early cause Hermione is going to help me with something."

"Hey you guys. Woo first to show. 20 gallons say were last to leave." Ron said jokingly. Ever since Fred died Ron and Percy were trying to help George in the shop; it was also like they were channeling his spirit, they joked more then before the war.

"Ron!"

"Ginny, I was only joking."

"What ever."

"Hey Hermione, the plan." Harry said.

"Oh right! Its ready." She smiled evilly.

"Perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Ron and Ginny asked courisaly.

"Oh nothing." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"What ever. Well find out sooner or later Ginny."

"Ya, but oh well. So where's the food?"

"RON!" the girls said in unison.

"What?!?!?"

"Boys." They muttered.

"Hermione I had some more ideas, come on we need to talk." Harry said.

"Ok. Be back handsome." And she kissed Ron's cheek and left with Harry.

"What do you think there up to anyways?" Ron asked.

"Who knows?" Ginny said shaking her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UPSTAIRS

"You have more ideas, Harry."

"Ya, I do. Besides 'truth or dare', we could also do 'I never' or 'quarters'."

"I don't think they will like quarters. But 'I never' works also. Maybe even 'spin the bottle'."

"Ginny would kill me for playing that. Plus she might not want to really kiss Ron or George. That would be a little weird."

"Ya, true."

"So 'truth or dare' and 'I never' are the games."

"Deal." And with that they shook hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So again not a very long chapter but hey, the best has yet to come, promise.

With lots of love

Malinda


	3. The Party Begins

**Here is chapter 3. Woo Hoo! So I own NOTHING (but the plot).**

**Please review.**

**DMDMDMDM**

The Party Begins

Soon after Harry and Hermione's talk people started showing up. First came Dean and Luna followed closely by George and Angelina. About 20 minute later Seamus and Blaise came. Finally Draco and Pansy arrived, "The party can now start now that the all knowing Draco is here."

Only in your head Draco, only in your head." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Now that Bozo is here, the party can really begin. Heeheehee," Harry said evilly.

"Don't call Pansy a Bozo," Draco said.

"I wasn't I called you a bozo."

"Oh," pause, "HEY!"

Everyone laughed. "Now to make this party even better Hermione and I have come across two games to play." Harry said.

"Games? Are we 12 or something?" Draco asked.

"Ohh games!" Pansy shrieked

"What kind?" George and Angelina asked.

"I do love games," Luna said.

"Yes games. The one is 'Truth or Dare'; the other is 'I Never'. And to make the games more fun I have made a thing of veritasuram so we can lie." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Really now." Dean said.

"This should be interesting." Seamus said.

"Yes and it will be put into all the drinks. So no matter what, you will be taking it." Harry said.

"So shall we begin?" Hermione said, handing out drinks that already had the potion in it.

"Alright." everyone said.

"Hermione this is so unlike you. Is Fred in you now too? You would be funnier then Percy and Ron, if he's channeling you now," George said smiling.

"No, not that I know of. I hope not though, that would be a little weird." Hermione said, "Not to mention creepy."

'Not that creepy, Hermione' she heard in her head.

"AHHH! Fred get out of my head!" Hermione yelled hitting her head.

"Woo. Fred's in you head? Cool. Why don't you go into my head? That's so not cool," George said to no one in particular.

"Are you ok George?" Ginny asked.

'If I was in you head mum would kill you out of annoyance George.' Fred said in his head.

"She loves me to much to kill me Fred. Any who, you need to help me with inventing new things for the shop." George said to no one.

"George mate, you've gone bonkers." Ron said.

"No he's not Ron. I the Great Fredinski is here to join in with the party," and out of nowhere Fred appeared, not as a ghost but with a body. "The Great Malindainski brought me back, body and all to join in the fun."

"The Great Who?" Rang out from everyone's mouth.

"Malindainski! She's the high power over me for the next 24 hours," he said smiling.

"Thanks Malindainski!" George yelled at the ceiling.

"No need to yell George. And you welcome," came the voice of a teenage girl, "I almost brought Voldy back (without powers of course), and if he was bad send monkeys to attack." At this everyone laughed.

"No thanks. We will stick with just Fred." George yelled.

**DMDMDMDM**

**Sorry about the slow update. I was grounded. I'll try and update sooner ok. Hope you like.**

**Malindainski :D**


	4. The First Game

NEW CHAPTER!!!!

So here is the 4th chapter Claps.

I OWN NOTHING!!!

Chapter 4

The First Game

TheFirstGameTheFirstGameTheFirstGame

"Now back to the games." George yelled. "The Great Harryinski, what are we going to do first?"

"Well Georgeinski, I was thinking of 'I never' first so "Truth or Dare' would be funnier." Harry said.

"What's with ending names in 'inski'?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well Ginnyinski I have no idea." Fred answered

"Can it stop please?"

"Ok," the twins and Harry said with a little disappointment.

"And on with the games!" Dean yelled.

"If you don't know how to play 'I never' talk now." Hermione said. No one said anything. "Let's play!"

Everyone sat down at a round table with a shot glass full of fire whiskey. They sat in the order: Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Pansy, George, Dean, Blaise, Ginny, Angelina, Draco, Ron, Luna, Fred, then Harry again.

"So who's going to start?" Ron asked.

"I will," Harry said. "I've never had intercourse with family."

"I hope not." Ginny said as the three Slytherin's drank, "I don't even want to know. Hermione your next."

"Ok. I've never slept with a girl," all the boys plus Luna drank.

(A/N: it's going in order around the table.)

"I've never slept with a professor."

Fred was the only to drink. "What I had to pass the class."

"Anyway, I've never fingered myself." Luna was the only to drink.

"I've never slept with a Weasley." Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and Luna drank.

"Who'd you do Luna?' Fred asked.

"Percy. He was very bad too." She said.

"Why," everyone asked.

"A dare."

"Ohh."

"I never screwed the Giant Squid." Blaise drank.

"I got paid 500 knuts for it."

"Did they really give 500 knuts for it?" Angelina asked.

"Yup."

"I've never slept with someone out side my Hogwarts house." Everyone drank.

This lasted for about an hour and by then everyone had way more then 10 shots. Luna shocking them all with 20-30.

Everybody found out shocking things about one another. And some found out stuff about spouses that they never thought possible.

"Ok everybody. Lets play the next game!" Ginny yelled unexpectedly.

TheFirstGameTheFirstGameTheFirstGame

I know I know. That was a very small chapter. But the next one will be longer. I hope you like it. Please review.

Love ya lots,

Malinda


	5. Truth or Dare

Alas Chapter 5. This is on of my favorite chapters by far. Hope you like. There will be one more chapter after this also. And major thanks for all the reviews. And now to present chapter 5, also I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Truth or Dare

"Harry, truth or dare." Draco asked.

"Dare!"

"Hmm. I dare you to give Ron a lap dance." and Draco swished his wand to the perfect song, _sexy back _by Justin Timberlake.

Harry got up and started giving Ron a drunken lap dance. Everyone was about to fall over from laughing so hard. When the song was over Harry went back to

his seat. "Luna, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who was your biggest crush at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Lupin. He was very dreamy and he was so kind and smart. I really hated to see him die."

"Dreamy, he was hot." Angelina said.

"Did he have the body or what." Pansy said.

"Oh my god!" the Weasley's'' and Potters' said rolling their eyes.

"Ginny truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ---"

"Wait I just had an idea. Sorry Luna and Ginny, but this is good," Pansy said.

"Ok what is it."

"Well Ginny, and everybody, why not write down 5-10 truths' and dares' and when its your turn you pull it out of a cup."

"Wow, Pansy, who knew you to be smart." Harry said.

"Well she did pick me as her husband." Draco said.

"What ever," everyone whispered.

"Lets make it better then that by having 2 cups for dares and in one we put stuff to do to terrorize the kids at Hogwarts. It will be Saturday, after all. Come in during breakfast and make a good laugh." Fred said smiling.

"Why Malindainski! Why only let Fred be back for 24 hours?!" George yelled at the ceiling.

"Sorry George, But that's all the time I could get for him." the lady yelled back.

"You suck." George whispered.

"One more remark like that and I'll send the monkeys after you."

"Sorry!"

"Any who! I think that's a funny idea. Lets do it," Pansy said smiling.

"You only get one dare for Hogwarts, but lets each write two. We can also write about 5 or 6 for the other cups." Blaise said.

Harry got up and grabbed a muggle pad of paper and 13 pen. Everyone but Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Dean looked weirdly at the muggle items, and Harry explained what they were.

After they each wrote 6 truths and 8 dares they started playing again.

"Ginny pick out a dare." Luna said. "You were about to get dared anyways."

Ginny picked out a dare and stared at it shocked.

What's it say a few people asked.

"Well its daring me to---" she gulped," to full on song the person to my right."

"No way am I making out with my sister!" George yelled.

"How about Dean, he's to the right of George," Hermione said.

"Ya lets do that," Ginny said standing up along with Dean and they snogged for a good minute and a half.

"Seamus, truth or dare."

"Dare." and he pulled out a slip of paper, read it and over to Blaise.

"What's it say babe?"

"It says 'If boy, snog first boy on left; if girl, snog first girl on right' so I get the perfect dare." he said still smiling.

"That's so uncool. I have to snog my ex-boyfriend and you get to snog your boyfriend. I hate you!"

"I love you to Ginny." Seamus said as he stood and climbed on Blaise's lap

and they started snogging. It was a good five minutes before they came up for some air.

"Breath much?" Angelina asked sarcastically.

"Ron truth or dare."

"I'll go truth." he grabbed a paper and read aloud. "If you could shag anybody in this room (other then spouse/bf/gf) who would it be? Well probably Luna, but I would choose Hermione over her any day. Pansy, truth or dare."

"Truth," and she also grabbed a piece of paper and read aloud. "If you had to date someone of the same sex (Seamus and Blaisegirl) who and why." she pondered the thought and said, "Well it would have to be Hermione, I am very jealous of her intellects and wish to be that smart. Plus then maybe she would rub some of her smarts on me."

"It wouldn't work, Ron's still a nitwit," Ginny said smiling.

"I am not!"

The game went on till it was time for the Hogwarts dares. And they got one each and read them out loud around the room. Starting with Harry. "You will wear a black velvet speed-o with a silk black tie, top hat, and cane. Hermione must have wrote this one, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I don't think anybody else knows what a speed-o is."

Hermione got hers. "If girl, pregnant with Blaise's kid; if boy, father of Pansy's kid. Oh great, my kids are going to think I'm a whore."

"WHOO HOO!! I'm a father!" Blaise shouted.

"Not really Blaise."

"Oh ok."

(a/n this will be going in order around the table again. If you don't remember that order, here it is again. Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Pansy, George, Dean, Blaise, Ginny, Angelina, Draco, Ron, Luna, Fred, then Harry again. So now I won't use there names for a little bit unless necessary.)

"You will blast the song _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne and start dancing to it… horribly. Who's Avril Lavigne?"

"She's a famous muggle singer who was punk, but then went girly." Harry said.

"And you know this why?" Draco asked.

"I like her music."

"My turn! You will walk in with a matching bra and thong (pink and fuzzy) with a hat (also pink and fuzzy) and pink heals that are fuzzy on the strap. Ohh Kinky. This must have been a guys dare."

"If not doing anything else, make out with the last dare-e on your old house table. Easy enough."

"Walk up to your current headmaster/mistress and declare your divorcing them no ifs , ands, or buts. That's a little weird but ok."

"Start singing the first song that comes into your head, and dance along to it.

"Dress up as Captain Jack Sparrow and stagger in with a bottle of Rum in hand that is almost gone and yell 'But why is the rum gone?' Who's Jack Sparrow."

"He's a pirate in a muggle movie." Hermione said.

"Oh ok. Well what ever."

"Let an evil 'snitch' go and fly on the slowest broom ever to 'try' and catch it while almost running into the people. Draco that's so mean."

"Ya, but I didn't write it."

"Then who did?"

"I did," said Ron smiling.

"Oh ok. Well mine says to point at the closest person to you and yell 'They stole my cookie' and start crying and say you want it back. Ha ha that's funny. Can I

make it my son though?"

"Sure why not," Ron said.

"YES!"

"You will yell that you are the real Gilderoy Lockhart and start asking if people want autographs. Ha ha that's good."

"Go up to Neville and declair your undying love for him, and tell him you sorry for acting so late in life."

"Who wrote that?" George asked grinning.

"I did. I thought it would be funny." Draco said.

"I think it will be too," George laughed.

"So what's my damage."

"I hope you get the best one, seeing as you'll be gone tomorrow night anyways." George said.

"Dress in a blue dress with red high heels saying 'were off to see the wizards, the wonderful wizards of Hogwarts' until you hit the front of the hall and yell louder while clicking your heels saying 'there's no place like Hogwarts' 3 times with your eyes close. Then on the 3ed time open your eyes and scream in happiness that it worked."

"Wow that's weird," Ron said, and Ginny nodded.

"Hey everybody it's 7 o'clock. Lets go," Harry said. And they all got up to apperate to Hogwarts to do there dares.

Wow this is LONG. The last chapter wont be as long, but it will still be long. Please review and the last chapter should be up soon. Love all the reviews by the way. Thanks everybody.

Malinda


	6. Hogwarts

This is... the LAST CHAPTER! CLAPS Ok now this being the last chapter, I want to give a few review thanks.

First is to mapetite16: you were my first review so claps for you. And I laughed when you were saying Harry and Hermione wanted to know their secrets, well they did learn some secrets all right.

Second is to keaneplay: you were the first review for chapter five so you told me that I had the chapter up twice. On accident of course. But thanks go to you too.

Third is to SingingBird812: yes, my stories are very random, I like that someone said that. I am truly a random person and all so thanks for noticing that.

Forth is for royapotter: I love the way Draco has also been acting. He is one of my favorite characters in the Harry Potter series.

Last but not least JUJUChick16: yes my story is weird, but that is what makes people read it. I was hoping to make it weird in someway.

Now that the thank yous' are over the LAST CHAPTER!!!! In royapotter's words WOOP WOOP!

Chapter 6

Hogwarts

The 13 friends arrived at Hogwarts front doors at 8 o'clock after they changes and got ready for the dares day ahead. When they all walked in they heard the Great hall full of students and got in order they decided on.

First Harry walked in, cane and all (with added sunglasses) to hear gasps of shock. Then, "Dad what are you doing?" from Lily, James, and Albus, and, "Uncle Harry are you crazy?" from Rose, Hugo, and Vicroire.

"Mr. Potter get up here now!" came from none other then McGonagall.

Then as soon as that was said Hermione walked in rather fast and got to the front and shouted, "I'm pregnant, with Blaises' kid!" 

"WHAT!" was heard from all the Potter and Weasley children plus Neville.

"Mrs. Weasley get up here as well." Then the door opened again. "Now who?"

Music started blaring and Seamus danced in and danced till the song was done. Than Pansy walked in with the fuzzy entire and you heard Scorpius yell, "What the bloody hell? I'm going to die!"

But just then Blaise walked in, took Pansy hand and started snogging her at the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Finnegan, Mrs. Malfoy, and Mr. Zambini, up here NOW!" but that was muffled out by Dean yelling at McGonagall, something about lies, breaking up, and divorces. "Mr. Thomas shut up! What is going—"

Just then George walked in signing the Hogwarts song and dancing funnily. Ever student was either laughing or hiding their faces.

Now it was Ginny's turn to stagger in yelling, "But why is the rum gone?"

"WHAT RUM?!?" McGonagall yelled. Ginny forgot the bottle but still staggered. "Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Potter up here now!" 

Just then a snitch and two people walked in. Angelina flew off on her horrible broom and was hitting walls and coming close to hitting students, while Draco walked up to his son and pointed at him. Then yelled very loudly, "Professor, he stole my cookie!" then started 'crying' and yelling, "Give it back! Give it back!"

"I did not steal your cookie!" Scorpius yelled getting redder in the checks.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy!"

"I am the real Gilderoy Lockhart. If you would like an autograph please line up." Ron started yelling.

Mr. Weasley!"

"No it's Mr. Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Okay, okay."

"Who else is—"

"Neville! Neville! I love you. Please forgive me for waiting all these years to tell you." Luna yelled running up to Neville who was getting as red as the Weasley's hair.

"Um Luna, aren't you and Dean, um, married?" Neville stammered as his students started laughing at this.

"I don't care! I love you!"

"Mrs. Thomas! Get over here. I see all the couples are here so there will be no more interruptions, all to my office, NOW!"

But just as soon as she yelled now Fred started skipping in saying, "Were off to see the Wizards, the wonderful wizards of Hogwarts!" He stopped, turned around and yelled 3 times, " There's no place like Hogwarts." With his eyes closed. When he opened them he yelled, " It worked! I'm at Hogwarts!"

This got everyone laughing hysterically even his nieces and nephews.

"But-bit, Mr. Weasley- and Mr. Weasley. EXPLAIN! NOW! Every one of you in my office! And put some clothes on Potter and Malfoy."

With that Harry and Pansy put some normal clothes an (magically) and they al headed for the head mistresses office

"What was that all about?!?!" McGonagall shouted slamming the door behind her.

"It was just a joke. We were just having more fun after out party." Draco said.

"A JOKE!? What about Fred Weasley? How is he here?"

"That would be thanks to the Great Malindainski!" Fred said grinning

"The great who?"

"Malindainski. She let me come back for 24 hours to hang out with everybody."

"Anyways, for your stupid and childish behavior you each will serve a week detention, well except for Fred but he will serve detention until he leaves again. Got it."

"Yes ma'am," everyone murmured.

"I said, GOT IT!"

"Yes professor," they all shouted.

And so that week they all had to do detentions with someone, even Fred had detentions with Malindainski.

None would forget this day when Hogwarts alumni's disturbed a Hogwarts' Saturday breakfast and gave everyone a free meal and show!

FIN!!!

So that's that. I hope you all liked it. And I will be starting up a new story soon (I hope), and lets just say it is going to very weird, in a good way. So look it up in a few weeks, I might have a few chapters up. Love you all!!!

Malinda :D


End file.
